lostsynthfandomcom-20200214-history
Myth and legend
= = = = |} ='New Pokemon'= {| align="center" border="0" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="10" width=100%; style="font-family: Comic; color: black; font-size: 120%; background-color: #d1cfc9; border: 0px solid #36f207; border: 2px solid white; background: repeating-linear-gradient(#fcfbc2, #c2e0fc); text-align:center;" |- | style="width:20%;background-color:#218B21;"| #001 Puppunk The Puppy Pokemon | style="width:20%;background-color:#175D17;"|'Information' Grass Ability: Hidden Ability: Signature Move: | style="width:80%;background-color:#218B21;"|'Details' Puppyap is the Pup Pokemon. It often hides in tall grasses as it is rather shy of people and other Pokemon even though it often shows a strong face when cornered. It is able to draw in the power of nature to give it courage. When this happens, it pulsates with a green natural energy. When it attacks, it uses its strong jaws to grab hold and never lets go. Its teeth are specially designed to grab hold and suck out the organic nutrients from its victim. |- | style="width:20%;background-color: #218B21;"| #002 Duomaw The Double Headed Pokemon | style="width:20%;background-color:#175D17;"|'Information' Grass Ability: Hidden Ability: Signature Move: | style="width:80%;background-color: #218B21;"|'Details' Duomaw is the Double Head Pokemon. It sheds its shy, defensive personality for a more confrontational one. Not only that, but it grows a second head. While both heads think independently, they share the same thoughts, needs, and feelings. One head will often bite down to hold the prey while the other head delivers a powerful bite attack. It will often growl when feeling threatened which is amplified with the two heads. |- | style="width:20%;background-color: #218B21;"| #003 Cedarberus The Triple Killer Pokemon | style="width:20%;background-color:#175D17;"|'Information' Grass/Dark Ability: Signature Move: | style="width:80%;background-color: #218B21;"|'Details' Cedarberus is the Tripler Killer Pokemon. It has shed off any compassion it may have once had and replaced it with intense loathing of living creatures. It will often attack without a moment’s notice. However, it will desire to protect its trainer but only if the trainer has shown enough strength, courage, and desire to win. It is capable of causing the nature around it to be corrupted and can bend it to its will. Much like it's previous evolution, it has grown yet another head. All three heads work together to overcome the foe and never go against each other. A roar from the three heads causes nature itself to rise up in angry wrath. |- | style="width:20%;background-color: #D10E0E;"| #004Geckinder The Gecko Pokemon | style="width:20%;background-color: #D20E0E;"||'Information' | style="width:20%;background-color: #D10E0E;"|'Fire Ability: ’’’Hidden Ability': '''Signature Move': | class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" data-expandtext="+" data-collapsetext="-" |'Details' Geckinder is the Gecko Pokemon. It can be found clung on the side of buildings, trees, rock faces, and even cars. It uses special pads on its feet to perform such skills. However, it will often put out heat while clinging so sometimes they cause spontaneous fires. Even so, it is regarded as useful for burning up insects found within the house. When they are startled, they are able to detach their flame tail from their body which can burn the opponent.}} |- #005 Burnewt The Newt Pokemon | class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" data-expandtext="+" data-collapsetext="-" |'Information' | style="width:20%;background-color: #D10E0E"|'Fire Ability: ’’’Hidden Ability': '''Signature Move': | class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" data-expandtext="+" data-collapsetext="-" |'Details' Burnwet is the Newt Pokemon. It has left its more urban dwellings and taken up more far-flung dwellings in caverns or volcanic caves. Still, when one does wander into a village, a great alarm rises up from its inhabitants for this creature’s knack to burn down entire villages simply by touch. It is still fully capable to clinging onto walls and often use this ability to take prey like Zubats in its caves or to rain fire. Once it bites down, it injects poison into the prey disabling them.}} |- | style="width:20%;background-color: #D10E0E;"| #006 Basiliskorch The Dragonfire Pokemon | class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" data-expandtext="+" data-collapsetext="-" |'Information' | style="width:20%;background-color: #D10E0E"|'Fire/Poison Ability: ’’’Hidden Ability': '''Signature Move': | class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" data-expandtext="+" data-collapsetext="-" |'Details' Basiliskorch is the Dragonfire Pokemon. It tends to inhabit ancient ruins, dungeons, caves, and ruins found within volcanic regions. While they are dangerous to approach, they are often misunderstood Pokemon. It has strong fingers which allow it to grip onto the walls. It can grab a hold of falling rocks and fling them back as well. It has a very strong grip. It can expel vast amounts of sulfuric gas from its mouth . }} |- ```~` 001 Puppunk The Pup Pokemon Grass 002 Duomaw The Double Head Pokemon Grass 003 Cedarberus The Triple Killer Pokemon Grass/Dark 004 Geckinder The Gecko Pokemon Fire 005 Burnewt The Fire Newt Pokemon Fire 006 Basiliskorch The Wyrmfire Pokemon Fire/Poison 007 Hydrony The Pony Pokemon Water 008 Hippocean The Water Horse Pokemon Water 009 Equixcampus The Ocean Noble Pokemon Water/Electric 001 Bananaling The Spiderling Pokemon Grass 002 Spiderose The Grass Spider Pokemon Grass 003 Arachneris The Black Widow Pokemon Grass/Poison 004 Kalflare The Fire Calf Pokemon Fire 005 Blazibull The Fire Bull Pokemon Fire 006 Minotarson The Flame King Pokemon Fire/Electric 007 Squidimple The Baby Squid Pokemon Water 008 Mysticylla The Angry Squid Pokemon Water 009 Krakrime The Kraken Pokemon Water/Dark 010 Hedgehorn The Spine Pokemon Normal 011 Quillipine The Needle Pokemon Normal/Steel 012 Hatchlet The Hatchling Pokemon Normal/Flying 013 Fenmingo The Flamingo Pokemon Flying/Water 014 Flamingret The Flamingo Pokemon Flying/Water 015 Warriward The Warrior Pokemon Fighting 016 Olympirrior The Olympian Pokemon Fighting 017 Herculeus The Champion Pokemon Fighting/Divine 018 Antfant The Worker Pokemon Bug 019 Antfrantry The Soldier Pokemon Bug/Fighting 020 Royantity The Queen Pokemon Bug/Fairy 021 Felinx The Feline Pokemon Normal 022 Sphliynx The Sphinx Pokemon Normal/Psychic 023 Gorgoretta The Snake Hair Pokemon Poison/Fairy 024 Medusenom The Snake Hair Pokemon Poison/Fairy 026 Skorpeon The Stinger Pokemon Bug/Poison 027 Carpatoxin The Scorpion Pokemon Bug/Poison 029 Bombarbon The Rock Bomb Pokemon Fire/Rock 030 Bonilit The Bound Pokemon Ghost 031 Skulltiate The Bound Pokemon Ghost/Fighting 032 Skelephanx The Unleashed Pokemon Ghost/Fighting 033 Dromedude The Camel Pokemon Ground 034 Bactarigal The Great Camel Pokemon Ground 035 Grapeewee The Seed Pokemon Grass 036 Vitis The Grape Pokemon Grass 037 Cumulad The Cloud Pokemon Flying 038 Agonidae The Grinning Pokemon Dark/Normal 039 Hyenanasty The Plotting Pokemon Dark/Normal 040 Trojack The Deceptive Pokemon Fairy/Dark 041 Kniviles The Knife Pokemon Steel/Dark 042 Scytherror The Scythe Pokemon Steel/Dark 043 Rhinocryo The Ice Horn Pokemon Rock/Ice 044 Celsiodon The Ice Horn Pokemon Rock/Ice 045 Mahagodon The Wood Tusk Pokemon Rock/Grass 046 Mammothiket The Wood Tusk Pokemon Rock/Grass 049 Lamblos The Sheep Pokemon Electric 050 Ramifiscent The Golden Ram Pokemon Electric 051 Skarabeet The Pushing Pokemon Bug/Ground 052 Pannymph The Grove Pokemon Grass/Psychic 053 Centaurion The Myth Pokemon Grass/Psychic 054 055 Mantivore The Manticore Pokemon Dragon/Poison 056 Chimeragera The Chimera Pokemon Dragon/Normal 061 Nobilitile The Noble Pokemon Dragon 062 Grandrake The Grand Pokemon Dragon/Divine 063 Dracomega The Omega Pokemon Dragon/Divine 064 Cykloptic The Cyclops Pokemon Dark/Ground 065 Gryphoton The Gryphin Pokemon Flying/Divine 066 Puppyap The Pup Pokemon Grass 067 Duomaw The Double Head Pokemon Grass 068 Cedarberus The Triple Killer Pokemon Grass/Dark 069 Geckinder The Gecko Pokemon Fire 070 Burnewt The Fire Newt Pokemon Fire 071 Basiliskorch The Wyrmfire Pokemon Fire/Poison 072 Hydrony The Pony Pokemon Water 073 Hippocean The Water Horse Pokemon Water 074 Equixcampus The Ocean Noble Pokemon Water/Electric 066 Bananaling The Spiderling Pokemon Grass 067 Spiderose The Grass Spider Pokemon Grass 068 Arachneris The Black Widow Pokemon Grass/Poison 069 Calfinder The Fire Calf Pokemon Fire 070 Blazibull The Fire Bull Pokemon Fire 071 Minotarson The Flame King Pokemon Fire/Electric 072 Squidimple The Baby Squid Pokemon Water 073 Mysticylla The Angry Squid Pokemon Water 074 Krakrime The Kraken Pokemon Water/Dark 075 Steeleon The Metal Coat Pokemon Steel 076 Drakeon The Draco Pokemon Dragon 077 Radeon The Radiant Pokemon Divine 078 Hermesage The Messenger Pokemon Flying/Divine 079 Dimeterra The Earth Pokemon Grass/Divine 080 Haephulcan The Forge Pokemon Fire/Divine 081 Hadevils The Darkness Pokemon Dark/Divine 082 Posaildon The Ocean Pokemon Water/Divine 083 Athenavity The Wisdom Pokemon Psychic/Divine 084 Arestrike The War Pokemon Fighting/Divine 085 Heramore The Love Pokemon Fairy/Divine 086 Zeusphoria The Thunderhead Pokemon Electric/Divine 087 Gaiant The First Earth Pokemon Grass/Ground 088 Atlastan The First Law Pokemon Fire/Rock 089 Promethircal The First Life Pokemon Normal/Ground Divine Ages: 8 In Pokemon BCE and CE, players can visit various ages or moments in time using something called "Time Shards". A Time Shard has the ability to send the player to a different era where he/she can catch entirel new Pokemon, meet new people, and explore the Prottos Region throughout history. Players can find and capture unique forms of Pokemon called "Ancestor Forms". These forms represent the Pokemon how they appeared in a particular place in time. The players Pokemon are not affected by this shift in time however. But players can bring Ancestor Forms into the Modern Age. B.C.E. (Before Current Era) Divine Age (D.A.): The Divine Age was beginning of time which resulted in the creation of the Pokemon world by Arceus. It also details the creation of Pokemon such as the Golems, Kyogre, Palkia, and others. The Twelve Pokemon Divines were also come from existence and ruled the world for many ages. Ancient Age (A.A.): The Ancient Age was when life began from the simplest of forms to more complex life. Many of the fossils come from this age. The world itself was more chaotic with tremendous seismic activity. Many Pokemon found today could be found back then but in more Rudiementary, primal versions. Ice Age (I.A.): The Ice Age was the cooling of the world with many of it being frozen but not in time. Certain Pokemon learned to evolve protection from the cold. Humanity sprang up in the beginning years of the Ice Age and developed means to survive. Classical Age (C.A): This is when humanity finally began forging a role for themselves within the world and asserted themselves as a dominate power. It was during this time that friendship between Pokemon and humans began and they began to co-habitate. C.E. Current Era Dark Age (D.A): Was a period of time between the fall of the Classical Age and the rise of the Discovery Age where there is a loss of substantial written documentation and lack of scientific and intellectual advancement. This was a dark period in time where Pokemon and Humans warred with each other and hostility was bred. Enlightened Age (E.D): This was period marked by an advance in technology, science, philosophy, and Pokemon relations. This also marked the start of various regions within the Pokemon world establishing diplomatic connections with one another. Many of the inventions used in the Modern Age like the Pokeball was discovered in this age. Industrial Age (I.A): This age was marked by continued advancement in technology and science but also in mass-production and consumerism. This period saw a stark fall in environmental integrity and many of the environmental problems the world faces today was due to the overuse of pollution-emitting energies such as coal and oil. This also saw a decline of overall resources and the need to search for alternative means. Modern Age (M.A): This age is the current age and encompasses events found in all Pokemon games. This age saw the dawn of computers and information technology as well as space travel. Nuclear energy was founded at this time as well. In addition, the world saw for the first time how humans and pokemon can peacefully co-habitat without trouble. Pokemon throughout the Ages: Divine Age: Pokemon in this have a more radiant divine appearance Divine, Fighting, Dark, and Fairy is popular here Arestrike Athenavity Heramore Zeusphoria Rapidash Flying/Electric new ability Dunsparce Divine/Dragon new ability Radeon Divine evee evo Prehistoric Age: Pokemon from here have a more primitive dinosaur-like appearance Dragon, Fire, Rock, Water, and Ground Posaildon Drakeon Dragon Evee evo Wormadam Bug/Fire (Ash Cloak) Carnivine Grass/Dragon new ability Lapras Rock/Ground Exploud Fire Ice Age: Pokemon from here have an appearance more suited to survive the harsh envciroment. Ice, Rock, Fire Haephulcan Caterpie/Metapod/Butterfree line Bug/Ice new ability Hoothoot/Noctowl Flying/Ice new ability Pyroar Fire/Ice Electvire Ice/Electric Makey/primeape Rock/Fighting Honedge/Duoblade/Aegislash Grass/Ghost Classical Age: Pokemon from here have an appearance similar to their modern froms with a few differences Arbok Psychic/ground new ability Wormadam Bug/Rock Marble Cloak Octillery Ground Dark Age: Pokemon from here have taken forms used to battle against humans/changed due to human activity. Hadevils Steeleon new evee evo Reuniculus Dark Spritzee Dark Magmortar Steel/Fire Greninja Electric/Dark Enlightened Age: Pokemon from this era have a constructed appearance and, while shaped by man, benefit from it. Gothita/Gothorita/Gothitelle Fairy Fennekin Ghost/Psychic Industrial Age: Pokemon from this line suffer from the industrial problems. Koffing/Wheezing Steel/Poison new ability Surpluff Poison Wormadam Bug/Electric Cord Coat Chespin Steel/Fighting